


Battle High

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days 2021 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: But references, Community: 31_days, Ichigo is tired of Soul Society's shit, M/M, Not really super mature, Sometime in the future, They always have something coming to bite them in the ass, not beta we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: After the fight is Ichigo's worst time. Until he finds a way to fix it with some help.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: 31 Days 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: 31 Days (2021)





	Battle High

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth
> 
> 2021-01-02: A dwindling mercurial high

After the fight was the worst time. At least it was for a bit. 

Ichigo had no idea why it was that everything seemed to be coming home to roost for Soul Society. Starting with Aizen, it seemed like every year or so, old enemies of the place were doing their best to attack. Maybe it was perceived weaknesses. Maybe it was just timing. 

Either way, Ichigo was riding high on adrenaline and the jittery sensation of being healed. But he knew what he could do in order to help deal with it. Sleep wouldn’t help, because he would be too unsettled to actually rest for a while. His body would twitch and jerk unexpectedly, he knew that from experience. Sparring was appealing, but it wasn’t what he wanted. 

Once he had shaken off his friends, who were giddy in their own ways, Ichigo went hunting. This was the hardest part. When his energy spiked and dropped as he had to come down from a battle high. And it was hard to focus sometimes like this. 

Still, he got the shoten quickly enough, the place quiet. 

It was possible that Kisuke was gone, dealing with some aftereffect of the latest attack. Where Soul Society liked to use Ichigo as a weapon to aim at their enemies, they used Kisuke as well, for a variety of things. 

Ichigo scowled, annoyed as he thought that Kisuke might still be in Soul Society. This last fight had pulled the former exile back to his previous home. One day, Ichigo worried, Kisuke might decide to simply stay. 

A noise to the side drew his attention, and Ichigo recognized that stupid hat as Kisuke looked out of a door. The older man only had a moment to blink at Ichigo before Ichigo threw himself at Kisuke. 

There weren’t words, he just dragged Kisuke into a biting kiss, all aggression and eagerness. Not that Kisuke seemed against it. Warm hands tugged Ichigo in close, and the man started to move them both. 

This was what Ichigo wanted. He felt his knee hit the edge of the couch that Kisuke kept in one of his labs. That was enough, and he twisted, shoving the other down. 

“Ah, so rough,” Kisuke teased, and Ichigo snorted. He grabbed that stupid hat and flung it aside, then moved to kiss the man again, hands already pulling at Kisuke’s clothing. 

This was what he wanted. 

Sometime later, the pair of them were lazing on the couch, skin cooling as Ichigo used Kisuke as a pillow. The jittery feeling was gone, as was the battle high. This was a better feeling, laying on Kisuke, the other man petting his fingers through Ichigo’s hair. 

Ichigo preferred this, this lazy, contented sensation over the wild highs of the fight, and this was where he wanted to stay. 

“Sleep,” Kisuke murmured, nails scratching along Ichigo’s scalp. “You’ll need it later.” There was the verbal equivalent of a leer in his voice, and Ichigo snorted. But he knew that was true. Now that he was here, he wouldn’t leave any time soon. 

Ichigo closed his eyes. Now he could sleep.


End file.
